Slayers VALIENT
by Teefa and Co
Summary: Set 5 years after YOUNG. While in a small village to watch Sandi in a tournament, Noel is kidnapped right in front of Mina's eyes. Now, she and Sandi need to gather new friends to rescue the prince. But what is that mysterious voice telling Mina. . .
1. Mina's Trip to the Magic Guild

**Dreams of Power, Mina's Trip to the Magic Guild**

Three friends were on the road heading through the woods. One was a seventeen year old girl who was wearing a long red tunic, long steel greaves that covered her pants entirely, long steel gauntlets, a steel breastplate that covered from the top of her breasts to the stomachwhere it then split down the middle and became two guarders for her sidesand a steel headband. She had short curly blond hair and green eyes.

The second was a thirteen year old boy wearing a white tunic and breeches with small fingerless gray gloves and short gray boots, along with a pair of gold armbands, a gold belt with a diagonally lay square shaped ruby in the center as a clip, and a circular amethyst clip holding on his black cape. He had wiry black hair with a large portion of it flopping down over his right eye, and blue eyes. What was different about him was that his entire body was made of blue stone, and bits of gray gravel littered every inch of it.

Leading them was a girl of about fifteen; albeit she was still the shortest of the three. She had on a light blue tunic with darker blue breeches, leather gloves and boots, and a gold belt with a circular ruby for a clip and a gold chain hanging down from it. On each wrist and ankle she had a bracelet that looked just like the belt. Dangling from her neck was a crescent moon shaped pendant with her name, Mina Felicia, written on it. The same shape was on the clip that held her cloak in place. This garment covered her hair and most of her face. All that could be seen were her bright blue eyes. It stemmed from being scarred as a little girl.

They were on their way to the town of Inion, where a tournament was to be held to find out who was the best swordsman in the land. Sandi, the older girl, was to compete in it with her sword; the Wing Blade. It was a longsword that had what appeared to be an angel spreading its wings for the hilt. The angel's head went up to cover a small portion of the blade, but it was long enough so not to be worry for her in combat.

The tournament was held once every ten years and Sandi was determined to compete in it. If she missed this chance, she'd be twenty seven before it was held again. So after a lot of begging, she managed to convince Amelia and Zel that she should be able to go. And after a whole lot more begging, Mina was able to get them to let her and Noel go as well; in order to support Sandi when she fought of course.

Mina had another reason to head to that town. The guild there was famous for turning out great sorcerers. Not that she wanted to enroll, but she hoped to learn a few new spells. After all, competitors had to arrive at least a week early for screening. Thus, Mina could pop into the guild, learn the spells she wanted to, and then get her rear in gear and go watch her friend kick butt in a swordsmanship tournament.

'At last,' the girl thought, 'This will be the day I finally learn it. The Dragon Slave. I've been putting it off out of a strange cowardice since the incident five years ago. But I shouldn't underestimate myself any longer. I am destined to become a great sorceress, and this is the chance at taking that huge first step.'

S...S

After making it to town, Sandi went right away to the arena. Mina didn't want to wait around with the warriors for the whole thing to start, so she dragged Noel to the Magic Guild. The only way she'd been able to get Amelia and Zelgadis to let the boy come was if she stuck with him and watched over him. If she was busy, he would have to go to Sandi. Not much for her to do except wait for the tournament to begin.

"Can I help you, young lady?" inquired the receptionist at the front desk. Mina and Noel walked up to her, a smile on the girl's face. The lady knew her to be a sorceress right away, and could tell that she was older than her height suggested. Even without seeing a face, she could tell the girl had experience.

Mina inquired, "Is this a guild that can teach Black Magic? I am on my way to learning more of the art, but my Masters have little expertise in the field. So, I wish to find out on my own. I have learned much from textbooks I took out of libraries, or that my Masters owned, but I still cannot learn the ultimate spell in all Black Magic. The Dragon Slave, famous as a trademark spell of the great Sorcery Genius, Lina Inverse."

The clerk was used to this kind of response. In this day and age, many had heard of the powerful deedsregardless of them being heroic or self servingof Lina Inverse. Young girls especially longed to be like her. They wanted to show the world that the female gender could provide for itself and such abilities were not restricted to one sorceress. In other words, what Lina could do, they could do. They wanted men to respect them, even fear them, so they would not be forced to sit around and listen to their husbands all their lives. They were pioneers in that world's feminist movement. If Lina hadn't left on an adventure in foreign lands long ago with Gourry in tow, she would probably be commending all of these girls for their determination and ambition. Especially since they all described her as a "great sorcery genius". So the clerk motioned towards a room on the right. "Here, you can train to learn advanced magic spells in there."

"Mina," Noel inquired, "Are you going to be awhile? If you are, I'll just go hang around with Sandi for the afternoon." He turned to leave, when Mina grabbed him by the arm. She didn't want him just running off again. The town could be dangerous if he was by himself and recognized as the young Prince of Seyruun.

"At least put your hood up Noel, your Chimeric state makes you stand out like a soar thumb. And I want you to try one more time at casting the Fireball. You've had trouble with that spell for some reason. It is still a basic spell Noel. Yet, you can cast Astral Break and Digger Volt just fine," Mina informed the boy.

Noel concentrated as Mina glared at him. Suddenly, the fire began to dance between his left hand. Then, in a panic, he tossed it at a wall. Luckily for them the guild had provided for such instances. A spell had been raised to protect the walls from damage in case of a miscast spell or a sorcerer letting off steam.

Mina told him, "Not the greatest one I've seen, but it's an improvement over before. Keep up the good work Noel. Don't be afraid, it's just magic. Besides, just think of Uncle Zel's old stories. Look at Aunt Sylphiel and how she could barely cast a Flare Arrow without either turning it into a carrot or having the backlash slap her own allies. You haven't done either so I'd say you're doing just fine with your magic."

Noel smiled and ran off to find Sandi. Mina, in the meantime, went into the back room where a man was waiting to teach students advanced magic. Something about her unsettled him but he had his job to think about. So he worked with Mina on the theory behind the Chaos Words that made up the spell. But before he could finish, Mina ended up invoking a Dragon Slave out of pure boredom. She managed to even break the shield around the guild, and blow up a good portion of the back wall. Remember, this wall is supposed to withstand an average Dragon Slave. Luckily, the building's back was to an open field only.

The surprised guild instructor looked at Mina, who smiled. "Wow, didn't see that happening. I think I really am a natural at magic. Well, gotta go meet some friends." She took off before he could get over his shock and try to make her responsible for the destruction. It almost looked like Lina Inverse on a good day.

"My mother was right," he moaned, "I should've become a member of the Seyruun Guard instead."

* * *

**Teefa's Last Words...**

This would have been out several weeks ago but I got obsessed with La Pucelle Tactics. Funny TRPG; the heroine is a lot like Lina Inverse just without the magic (she's forever slugging people who irritate her and hitting them with her baton...one time she even pulls Lina's "Innocent Girl" routine).

Just a little humor to end the chapter. That is Lina on a good day, on a bad day the town would have been fried.Remember, there was that barrier that should have stopped a spell from destroying the guild. Imagine what would have happened without it. I think they'd have had to cancel the tournament on account of sorcery accident.


	2. The Mysterious Spirits

**A Kidnapping! The Mysterious Spirits**

"What!" exclaimed Mina, "Noel's not with your? He said he was going to stay with you since I was busy trying to learn the dragon slave; and blowing up the wall of the guild on accident. So where could that boy have gotten to?" She was getting worried. Noel never showed up to meet Sandi in her hotel room.

"No, I thought he was still at the guild with you either watching you or trying his hand at some of the more advanced White and Shamanic spells he could find. There's got to be a reasonable explanation for this. We'd better scour the entire town and search for the prince. We are so dead if something happens to him on this journey. He should have stuck with you or come right to me afterwards," Sandi said in a panic.

The girls ran out of the hotel, and began searching for their friend. Mina was reminded of what had happened in the woods five years ago, how he'd been kidnapped by that spirit for some odd reason. She'd forgotten about it before, thinking it was an isolated incident, but now she could clearly think of what the enemy had said right before he died. He'd mentioned failing his mistress. So that meant that others could be out there trying to do harm to the prince over some mysterious key that she had no idea of what it was.

Suddenly, she felt a pang of danger go through her head. Her spirits were telling her of trouble on the outskirts of the town. Mina ran as fast as she could towards the gate. A short way into the woods, she finally saw Noel. He was surrounded by glowing lights, and fighting off a Lesser Demon with the small knife he carried. Casting Astral Vine on it, he managed to enhance its capabilities and slay the beast easily.

A female voice suddenly said, "Well, that was a good show. It should be expected over one of the keys. Now boy, you will come with me whether you like it or not." The sound of fingers snapping was heard in the distance, yet it was still loud, and then a strange rope of energy surrounded Noel. Mina ran towards her friend to save him, but then he simply vanished and she fell to the ground. She got up and slammed her hand onto the ground in anger. How could she fail Noel? He was her best friend; almost her little brother.

S...S

Sandi looked at Mina with sympathy. Imagine watching a friend in danger and not being able to do anything about it. She told the entire story to Sandi, from her strange sensation all the way to Noel and the spirits vanishing. Those spirits held the same energy as the one from five years ago. Only they hadn't taken a corporeal form for whatever reason. "I have to go back to Seyruun to inform Zelgadis and Amelia of this development. When I get back, we're going to go search for him. I regret not being able to see you in the tournament, but this is what has to be done. So, lets get ourselves ready for this new adventure now."

The girl left the hotel room without hearing Sandi's reply. Then, she ran all the way back to the city of White Magic. It surprised the guards to see a panicked Mina tearing towards the city and heading for the palace. Everyone had two worries on their mind; knowing about Mina's hidden powers and all. One, there was another assassination plot afoot that she was warning her parents about. Two, Noel was in trouble.

"Aunt Amelia! Uncle Zelgadis! Grandpa Phil!" screamed the girl as she ran through the many rooms of the palace, "We've got trouble! Some strange spirits with connections to the one from five years ago grabbed Noel and vanished right before my eyes!" Upon hearing this, they all ran to comfort Mina.

"How unjust of them! Not even standing up and fighting, just an underhanded plot to kidnap my son. This evil will have to be countered with a Hammer of Justice! When we find those wicked beings that took Noel, they will all have to face the wrath of the Justice of the Seyruun Royal Family," Amelia preached.

Mina told her, "Aunt Amelia, allow me the honor of bringing your Hammer of Justice to them. It was my oversight that allowed Noel to be captured. He was running to meet with Sandi while I studied at the Guild, but somehow ended up outside of the city. If I had kept with him at all times, he wouldn't have been in trouble like that. I'm not afraid of battle, and now I can cast the Dragon Slave. It will help me greatly in my quest. Just as Lina Inverse blew up her enemies with it, I too can strike down all that oppose me."

Zel looked at the girl, so full of determination, and sighed. "Mina, I remember when I first met Lina. She was fifteen, just as you are now, and more than capable of defeating anyone who opposed her. It is the only way to save my son. I will leave the rescue of Noel in your capable hands. Amelia, Phil, and I should stay here and keep there from being panic in the city. If the entire Royal Family goes off it could alarm the citizens. I trust you. Now, we'll pack an extra large lunch for you; since you always eat a large meal."

Mina had known her foster father was understanding of her, and smiled. So she waited for him to bring back the provisions he promised her. The girl gave both Amelia and Phil a large hug to comfort them. Leaving on a long journey was hard for her as well. It was for the best though; only she could save Noel.

S...S

After getting stocked up, Mina returned to Inion to pick up Sandi. By that time, the tournament was already over. The young swordswoman had come in third place; which wasn't bad for a girl trainee in her very first tournament. Upon telling her what was going on, they sat down to plan where to search first.

"Well, we can go to the small village of Sairaag," Mina suggested, "It was rebuilt from the old town that was destroyed in the incident with Kopii Rezo, and then after the Phibrizzo takeover. But it still has not become a grand city again. Most of the population was killed either by Kopii or Phibrizzo. Those who were on journeys of discovery, visiting relatives, as well as the hapless Sylphiel ended up rebuilding and making the town a small commerce center. But the reason to go would most likely be to see Aunt Sylphiel and ask her if she could delve into the location of the enemy. That way, we can find Noel easier than searching."

"That sounds like a plan. So, then we're going right away to meet with Sylphiel. We have to move fast though. That spirit five years ago didn't seem to have good tidings for Noel. Who knows what the other spirits in this gang want. I don't know about you but I'm all for a really big fight about now," stated Sandi.

The two planned the rout they would take as they ate some of the food that Zel had provided. He did give some perishable goods that would last for about a week because he knew Mina would finish them in the span of a day. She could probably out eat Amelia; and maybe be on par with both Lina and Gourry. It was late when they finished, so they decided to stay the night. It took awhile for the girls to fall asleep after all the excitement though. Mina found herself thinking of her old dreams, and felt a pang of fear in her heart.

* * *

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Plots getting put in place. Mina and Sandi are about to meet a few new allies who are more than willing to help them rescue the missing prince. And one in particular is connected to a peculiar destiny...


	3. Twin Sorcerers Join the Hunt

**Thieves! Twin Sorcerers Join the Hunt**

As Mina turned a corner, she suddenly was knocked back onto her behind. After rubbing her head and looking up, she saw a young man sitting on his butt as well. He wore his light brown hair short, and his eyes were of the same shade. A black coat with a long tail and gold buttons down the front covered his white shirt and blue trousers. On his feet were a pair of black shoes. He too was rubbing his head in pain.

"I'm sorry, gentle lady," the man stated, "Usually I would be extra careful so I would not hurt one as delicate as you. But alas, today I am in a hurry. My twin sister has been taken by a band of brigands holed in yonder forest, and I need to get there right away. May I beg aid from two fine ladies such as yourself?"

"Well, I guess it's ok. After all, as my aunt would say, 'it's very unjust to leave an innocent in the hands of fiends such as they.' But in return I would like to ask if you know the quickest rout to Sairaag? Our map shows many routs and we don't know which one to take. As it was, we were on the way to the Mapmakers' Guild in order to have them find us the best way to get there," Mina replied with a big smile.

The youth told he, "Anything for a lady such as yourself. I will personally guide you there myself. About a year ago I found some secret tunnels when I was passing through Sairaag. Some of them led as far out as the Seyruun region, and took us straight there. No following paths in the woods, or going through a checkpoint at town, or having to chose between the sea and the Mountain of Tears. Well then, let us be off. Oh, and by the way, my name is Victor Majikku. And what might you two lovely ladies be called?"

The girls each told Victor their names and rolled their eyes at his flirtatious ways. It wasn't a thing they were used to, let me tell you. With the young man leading the way, the trio headed out into the woods that the thieves used as their base. Every hair on the back of Mina's head stood up; she knew something was up here. It felt like the place was filled with wicked spirits just waiting to dig their claws into the three.

Suddenly, a large Miniature appeared before them. Mina stepped up to the plate right away. "It's time to see what I learned in my studies at the Magic Guild. Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the flow of time is where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer all the foes that stand. Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess. DRAGON SLAVE!" The instant the beam of energy hit the beast, it was vanquished. Mina looked once at her hands, and smiled. That had felt really good to her.

"So you know the Dragon Slave," Victor said, "Quite interesting. It is the third most powerful spell in all Black Magic. Also, the most powerful spell normal humans can cast without Talismans. Even with the aid of magic amplifiers, most would not have the power to call upon chaos at will. Not even I, one of the two former apprenticesnow journeymenof Lina Inverse have been able to utilize her ultimate techniques at all."

"You trained under Lina Inverse! The Lina Inverse! Wow, that is so cool. Can you introduce me to her? I've always wanted to learn the spells of chaos. My goal in life is to be the greatest sorceress of my generation. Training under someone like Lina Inverse could aid me greatly in this task," Mina exclaimed.

Victor told her, "My sister and I were her apprentices for ten years. Five years ago she told us we were ready to go off on our own and learn how we were to develop our style. I became a master of both Black and Shamanic arts, while Victoria studied White and Shamanic magic. But even with my power, I failed to master the Ragna Blade. If I knew where she was now I would gladly introduce you to her."

Mina's eyes were wide with the chance of meeting Lina Inverse nonetheless. She had enough connections to get her in with the sorceress from the get go. So as they walked through the dark woods, she began to formulate a plan of how to become the next student of the sorcery genius. If Victor failed to learn her chaos magic, she could very well be searching for someone with promise to pass it onto.

After a short journey, they arrived at what appeared to be a thieves' fort. Victor held his hand in front of the two women as if to tell them to wait a moment. "We need a plan. After her capture yesterday, Victoria contacted me through telepathy in order to say what happened. Many twins born with natural or latent magic powers can use that ability; at least between ourselves. I fear that something bad will happen to her if we attack head on. Besides, I can't let a pair of lovely ladies go into danger. I'll head on out first, distract them, and then the two of you can sneak through the complex in order to find and rescue my sis."

"Hey, buddy," threatened Sandi, "Who let you be in charge? Mina and I are in no way going to sit this one out. I defended myself against a gang of thieves five years ago with this blade; and Mina came a little later to finish them off. We don't fear battle. I was trained by Master Ian Lorenz for five years, and then by Master Zelgadis Greywers. Mina is the magic student of both Zelgadis Greywers and Amelia Seyruun."

But before Victor could make a witty comment, especially about the girls training with some of Lina's old friends, and explosion rocked the bandits' lair. In fear for his twin, Victor ran towards the fort. But all they saw was the burnt bodies of thieves. At the center of the commotion was a twenty year old girl who let her light brown hair fall down past her shoulders and had similar eyes. She wore an orchid sleeveless dress with leather heeled boots and gloves that were plated in gold around the fingers, toes, heel, and the tops, a gold belt, and a black cape worn around her shoulders and held with a clip in the shape of a sun.

"Well, that felt good. How dare those men take advantage of an innocent girl when she is unable to do magic for a few days. At least that's one less bandit gang in the area. Master Lina would have been so pleased to hear about this. And I get to keep their treasures as well," the girl stated; followed by a giggle.

Victor called, "Victoria, do you always have to do this? What a mess you made. You're always going off and blowing things up. I'm surprised that you're the one who chose to learn White Magic while I am the one to learn Black Magic. You managed to inherit Master Lina's temper as well as her abilities."

Victoria sighed and looked in her brother's direction. "Sorry Victor. I got carried away. But that will teach them a lesson about waylaying a sorceress when she's having difficulties with her magic. Perverts."

Mina and Sandi heard Victor mutter something to the extent of "that time of the month". Victoria heard as well; glaring at him the whole while. But she didn't blow him up because of her fiery temper.

* * *

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Yup; it was "that time of the month" for Victoria. Wanted to introduce the twins in a humorous manner in a rescue. Chaos can be fun sometimes. But only sometimes. As in when Lina Inverse or a similar party is involved.


	4. On the Way to Sairaag

**The Underground Caves. On the Way to Sairaag**

"So, you are Mina Felicia and Sandi Lexford," Victoria stated, "My name is Victoria Majikku, the twin sister of Victor. I thank you for helping me; albeit I didn't need any rescue in the first place. Can you tell me one thing though? Why are you going to Sairaag? Visiting old the friend of your mentors?"

"Prince Noel de Greywers Seyruun has been kidnapped. I am on a quest to save him. But we have no idea on where to go next. So we think that we can ask Sylphiel for help in tracking them down. She was once a Shrine Maiden so she has that kind of power. Heck, it was either that or go to Filia's shop in the Outer World. That would most likely take too long and endanger Noel all the more," Mina told her.

Sandi said, "We are not the type to let our friend be placed in danger like that. Besides, for five years, something has bothered the both of us. After a near kidnapping in the woods, this man spoke of Noel being a "key" to something. However, I have no idea what that means, and it could be dangerous."

Victor rubbed his chin. "Key eh? Well, there is an old legend about the Chaos Keys that Master Lina spoke of. It is said, that during the ancient war, many humans were employed as mercenaries by both Cephied and Shabranigdo. There was a sorceress named Lucrecia who worked for the Mazoku. One day, she ran into Gabriel; one of Cephied's Holy Swordsmen who utilized White Magic as well as the sword. In that instant, instead of killing one another, they fell in love. Both decided to leave the war behind to live out their lives in peace. However, Shabranigdo didn't take kindly to any of his human sorcerers turning on him even to just stop fighting. He hunted the lovers down in a lull in the fighting and personally killed them; feeling pleasure in their deaths. But their lives were not yet over. L-Sama felt a small pang of compassion for the two and transformed their bodies into a pair of star shaped stones; Onix for Lucrecia, Moonstone for Gabriel. They contained the power of not only the two lovers, but the power of creation and destruction."

"That's an interesting story," commented Mina, "But how can that connect to Noel's capture? The two keys were turned to stone. Even if someone could discover their whereabouts, humans have no way to become the keys. After all, I don't think that Zelgadis transferred the energy of such a thing into his son."

"Well, I don't know about that. But what I do know is that story. Perhaps it is not connected at all. It may be only a pretty legend spoken on the lips of sorcerers who search for the keys. Or it could be some tragic tale of love and loss. Noel being a key more likely points to Seyruun's Royal Family," Victor replied.

S...S

After the talk, the twins showed the secret passage they found to Mina and Sandi. Realizing it was a faster way than going around Red Robin's Barn, they agreed to take it. So that was how the four jumped down the hole and wandered underground. Mina held out a Light Spell so they could see where they were going. Sandi and Victoria went next, with Victor in the back. He claimed it was to protect the three ladies.

Victoria informed him, "Brother, one of these days your flirtatious ways are going to get the best of you. Need I remind you of the stories of the Princess of Zoana, Martina, who got herself into problem after problem over her many crushes. She fell for Zelgadis until he betrayed her, then she fell for Gourry until she found out that he wasn't bright, then Xellos until she found out he was a Mazoku…catch my drift? The point is that you can let your heart get broken easily if you rush in too quickly. So slow down with these girls."

Mina wondered what awaited them in Sairaag. But just then, she heard a low growl. Running to inspect what was going on, she found a hissing white cat backed up against the wall by a large wolf. It was no ordinary wolf though. The creature appeared to be a Demon of sorts that took the form of a forest animal in order to make it easier to hunt its prey. Not a Werewolf though; those creatures were all humanoids.

Victor and Victoria looked at one another, nodding. In unison, they cast Rune Flare on the beast. But it wasn't enough to kill it, only to make the creature spring at them next. Victoria ended up thrown into her brother's arms and Victor hit the side of the cavern. Then, it turned its intentions towards Sandi.

The girl brought up Wing Blade. "You come one step closer and I'll destroy you with this sword." But the creature didn't take the threat of one girl seriously. As she ran at it, the wolf jumped. Sandi's blade hit the beast's side, scratching it. However, its claws managed to knock the young girl down to the ground.

You're the only one left,- a wicked voice spoke to Mina telepathically, -Will you surrender and let me kill you quick and painlessly? Or will you continue fighting and prolong your suffering? It doesn't matter to me either way. Just as long as I can devour the sweet flesh of humans afterwards. Yes, you feel to be the best of the lot. I will make you the first one to enter my belly and become a part of me.- The creature licked its lips in anticipation of its meal. This human would be no match for it, she would die shortly.

'What can I do? Two sorcerers casting the most powerful single target spell in Fire Shamanism were unable to even make a dent in that beast. They were the promising students of the greatest sorceress of the last generation. If I'm to win and rescue everybody, I need a good plan,' mused a nervous Mina.

Suddenly, she felt words come to her mind out of nowhere. The voice was female, and somewhat impatient. She told the girl, -You fool, if you want to die you can stay here. I don't think you do. But if you are the one to inherit my power after all these years, you should know that I don't tolerate such cowardice.-

Mina had no idea who that was, nor did she care. She would listen to the voice and fight onwards. As the spell came to her she held out her hand. It was one that Zelgadis and Amelia hadn't quite gotten around to teaching her yet, and she'd never bothered to look it up on her own either. "Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright! Gather together in my hand and become an Inferno. BURST FLARE!"

A large blast of fiery energy filled the room. It was a wonder that nobody in the team got hurt from the attack. However, the wolf wasn't so lucky. Her attack made contact with it, killing it in a flash of light.

S...S

"That was close," commented Sandi, "It was lucky that Mina goes off to learn magic on her own when Amelia and Zel say that she's still too young to learn the spell. Her determination to become a master of the magical arts is what saved our lives here. Congrats girl, we'll see much more of this I know."

Before Mina could tell them that she did not look it up in a book, that she had learned it from this voice that spoke to her telepathically, they heard a grateful meow. The white cat came walking up to the sorceress and yowled happily at her rescuer. Mina began to pet her head as she felt her fears melt away.

"I thank you, human. It was you who rescued me from the agent of my enemy. But we must hurry if we are to save your friend from her wicked plot. Your prince's very life hangs in the balance and only you can make sure he gets free and returns home to Seyruun," the cat stated. All four of them jumped at the speech. Nobody in the group had ever heard a cat speak before. It must not have been a cat at all.

* * *

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Yes, she's getting a white cat as her familiar. I know it's not traditional, but there's a good reason. The voices will come into play a lot later; you'll find out who spoke to Mina and why.


	5. Spirit Who Watches

**Chisa, Spirit Who Watches**

"How in the world are you talking?" inquired Victor, "You must not be an ordinary cat then. So what in the name of L-Sama are you really? Man, traveling with Master Lina for ten years didn't prepare me to find something like this. And everyone knows that every strange thing you can think of happened when she was around. She attracted Demons, Dark Lords, Dragons, crazy megalomaniacs, need I go any further?"

"Victor, this cat must be a spirit in disguise. They take on many forms based on what type of work they do. But I've never heard of a spirit that takes the form of an animal like a cat before. Can you enlighten me, divine spirit, on the nature of your purpose and what you know about Noel's kidnapping?" Mina asked.

The cat replied, "My name is Chisa, one of the Spirits of Truth. We are like humans in a sense that we are not set from birth to fight for Chaos or Order. Rather, our experiences teach us what the world is like and we come to believe in one or the other. But the only way to attain a corporeal form is to bond with a human or other sentient being. I've heard of some evil spirits that bond with Mazoku for power. Once the bond is established, we are given the ability to take on a human form as well as any animal we chose. I chose to stay as a cat because I can move about unnoticed to my enemies and protect my master. Even when our masters die, we still can take a normal form. Sadly, this is abused when evil spirits kill after they gain a form of their own. The one who kidnapped Noel, Belladonna, is a spirit who did that to her master."

Sandi held her head down in sorrow. "How horrid, to do that to another living being. Someone should really make her pay. But why has she taken Noel away? What good does the prince do in the hands of a spirit? Is she planning on becoming the ruler of Seyruun by marrying a royal descendant?"

"No," Chisa stated, "She is looking for the Keys of Chaos. Noel was born the bearer of the Key of Creation. L-Sama decided to bring back the power of the two keys in the bodies of humans some time ago, and Noel just happened to be the one she chose. Probably due to his family being fond of justice and the preservation of innocent life. That key increases Noel's ability to do White Magic. With that, she can heal the wounds of her army when it attempts to destroy the world. Now, she only needs the Key of Destruction to complete her plans. That key gives its bearer the ability to manipulate higher level Black Magic with ease known only to a master. Perhaps the person could even master the Chaos Spells without a Talisman's aid. For the Key of Destruction could act as the Talisman on its own and activate with the spell called Boost."

"Well, if I had to pick a wielder for that key, I'd say it would be Master Lina. She's the only one in this world who can use the Chaos Spells at all. If she didn't know she had it, she wouldn't know to call upon it instead of the ones she got from Xellos long ago. So we should find and warn her," said Victoria.

Chisa informed the girl, "The keys were born into humans after being sealed into the bodies of their parents. So Lina Inverse could not be the master of that key. But her daughter may very well be the one."

Victor shook his head. "Master Lina is childless. She had tried a long time and never gave birth. That is why she and Master Gourry adopted my sister and I after our parents tossed us out. We were both a little slow at magic at first because they were not good teachers. However, we became stronger under Master Lina. Despite her tough exterior, she has a soft spot for kids. I think it hurt her how she was not able to have a child with Gourry, while there were people throwing out their own children for stupid reasons."

Mina looked sad as she heard that story. All of her friends went through extremely depressing childhoods. Victor and Victoria were abandoned, Sandi was sold into slavery, Noel was only cared about as the prince outside of his family circlewhich included her and Sandiand she was taken away from her own family for an unknown reason. But when she searched her memory for the dream, hoping to find clues, all she found was the shadows that visited her in her sleep; as well as feeling her mother's arms and tears.

"But the soul of the Key of Destruction was sealed into Gourry," Chisa told them, "And the body of the Key of Destruction sealed into Lina when they went inside of the Chaos Field. The same with Amelia and Zelgadis when they got too close to the field. I guess L-Sama's attempt to bring the keys into the mortal world again was a failed gamble. Something else must have happened to Lina or Gourry to take away the ability to have children. However, Belladonna has no knowledge of this. She will try to find the second key. That gives you some time. But if she realized that the key doesn't exist, she will go to work trying to take the Key of Creation from Noel and utilize its power. You must find her and do it quickly."

"We're trying to," Mina yapped back, "I may be able to sense spirits, but I'm still not a fully trained psychic. I can't track the witch and her fiends down. However, we're going to see a woman named Sylphiel who might be able to help. She once traveled alongside Lina, and is not the type to abandon her friends."

"To Sairaag then. Well, I guess I'll tag along. Miss Mina, is that your name? I can read minds a little bit, so I can guess who each of you are. The blond is Sandi, the swordswoman. And the twins are Victor and Victoria, apprentices of Lina Inverse. With that settled, I would like to ask if you would be my new master. You show the potential to do great things with your power, and I know you can save your friend. Lead the way and take me to the town," Chisa said. Then, she jumped on Mina's left shoulder.

S...S

It was three long days before they found a place to peep out of the tunnel. They'd found that the time taken was short compared to what it should have been. At this time, they were supposed to be only as far as the mansion where Lina held her fake wedding with Hallas. But they were already as far as the Mountain of Tears. Smiling, the team went back underground. About a day and a half later, they found themselves in front of the rebuilt town of Sairaag. Relief flooded their senses as the four got out of it.

Mina told everyone, "Ok, first thing's first. We're going to see Sylphiel and ask about the locale of Belladonna's hideout. After that, we have to get supplies. I don't know about you, but I'm starving about now. If Noel's life didn't hang in the balance, I'd go to the restaurant before I went to speak with Sylphiel."

Victor smiled. "She can nearly out eat Master Lina. Such a fine young girl. What do you think sis? Is she my type? I'd better comb my hair out before we go out to eat." He took out a small comb.

"Cut it out Romeo," Victoria chided, "We have a mission to go on. Besides, Mina also doesn't look like the flirtatious type. I don't think she'd go for your advances at all. Why do I have to have a perv for a twin? Couldn't he be a total gentleman instead?" The girl sighed as she followed her friend into the city.

* * *

**Teefa's Last Words...**

All that revelation in one chapter. Yeah, when you find the divine being, that usually happens. Everything that went on with Lina being childless will be revealed when she enters the story in Book 3. L-Sama's plans are always well thought out, who could have ruined them?


	6. Trouble in the Family

**At Sairaag! Trouble in the Family**

Walking through the town to find Sylphiel's house, Mina suddenly felt a Water Spirit calling her. She said that something had gotten into the water near the edge of town, and she couldn't remove it on her own. Mina seemed worthy, so the spirit asked her for aid. The girl agreed, and ran to the edge of town.

In the river, Mina saw not pollution but a young boy of about sixteen. He had short black hair and frantic blue eyes. A silver headband was around his forehead, and he had on a black cape held on with a flower clasp. The only other piece of clothing Mina could make out was the flailing yellow arm of his tunic. He was unable to swim! If Mina didn't do something fast, he was going to drown! So she jumped into the river herself, and pulled the lad up. Now that he was on shore again, she could clearly see his silver belt, gray trousers, and leather boots. When he opened his relieved eyes again, he saw Mina looking at him.

"Thank heavens," the boy commented, "If you hadn't come along, I would have been dead. My name is Shawn Valentine. I am an apprentice studying the art of White Magic. When Sairaag's shrine is rebuilt someday, I hope to become a priest there. And what might your name be; my dear rescuer?"

"Mina Felicia. And you don't have to call me your 'dear rescuer' either. Just Mina is fine. I am here in order to delve into the location of a missing friend of mine. His mother and father have a contact here that I am looking up. She can help the four of us in our search," Mina replied. She just wanted Shawn to leave.

However, Shawn said, "At least come to my house for lunch. Mother will be so happy to meat the one who saved me. It's just her and me living there; my heartless father walked out on us years ago when I was just a baby. She loves having guests. Mina-sama, you are welcome to come over with your friends."

Before Mina could answer, the boy began to drag her along the path to a white house with blue trim. The others had no choice but to come along as well. Besides, they didn't know where to find Sylphiel's house. If they could ask Shawn's mother, they might be able to find a clue to her current whereabouts.

Shawn smiled as he opened the door. "Mother, I have got a few guests. Mina-sama saved my life when I was drowning, and she has come to visit with her friends. Is lunch almost ready?" They entered the dining room to find a woman with long light black hair and bright blue eyes. She dressed exactly like her son, except her cape was green and her tunic was purple. Looking up at the other travelers, she smiled.

"Hello there," the woman began, "I hear how you saved my son's life. I thank you Miss Mina. My name is Sylphiel. I used to be a Shrine Maiden in Sairaag until its unfortunate demise. Now I work to restore it. Please, make yourself at home and eat as much as you'd like." You think she'd learned from her time traveling with Lina and Gourry that those are not the best words to say to a band of hungry travelers.

"So, you're Sylphiel. I am Mina Felicia, apprentice sorceress and foster daughter of your old friends Amelia and Zelgadis. The blond girl is Sandi Lexford, Uncle Zel's swordsmaster. Finally, the twins are Victor and Victoria Majikku, former apprentices in sorcery under Lina Inverse. We need your help! But, a little food first wouldn't hurt either," Mina stated. Then, she went to work raiding the pantry for good food.

S...S

After eating, Mina told Sylphiel the story about what happened. Noel, Seyruun's young prince, was kidnapped by strange spirits who wanted to extract an ancient key that was sealed inside of his body due to something that the Lord of Nightmares did during the Phibrizzo incident. It was a power that should not be in the wrong hands. She finished saying, "We need someone who can delve into the locale of their base."

Sylphiel looked at the worried look on Mina's face. She had been like that too; when Gourry was kidnapped by Phibrizzo. At that time, the same look was on Lina's face. There was a relationship between the two young ones; even if neither knew it. "I can try. I owe that much to my old friends that I have to help their son. I recall the time that Dear Gourry was taken by Phibrizzo. We were able to save him then, but there might not be the same chance for Noel. However, I want to keep fighting to the very end. That's what Miss Lina would have done. It was her bravery and will that rescued Gourry more than my worry. So I'll do my best to help you out. Just promise me that you'll all be careful when you head out for the enemy's lair."

"We will," Mina told the older woman, "Don't worry about me. I can cast both Burst Flare and Dragon Slave. So can Victor. Victoria knows Burst Flare as well; albeit she uses White Magic instead of Black Magic. Also, Sandi's a great swordswoman despite her age; came in third at a tournament recently. I'm not going to back down, because that's the same as giving up. At the risk of imitating Aunt Amelia, I just have to say that Justice is on our side if we keep on going. We'll get Noel back, and then make that witch pay for whatever she did to him." A wicked grin spread across the face of the young sorceress.

'I think my new master is starting to scare me. Oh well, it's not like I had to go with this girl. I chose her because of her pure heart and her strong soul, not her words,' Chisa voiced to herself.

With that, Sylphiel began to concentrate. Suddenly, an image began to form. The prince was being held in a cave that lay in the northlands. Not just any northland area either. It was a wild and uninhabited piece of the Inner Kingdoms that was overrun with trolls, orcs, ogres, and other monstrous beasts. This wasn't a place for amateur sorcerers to venture. However, these kids were far from that.

Victoria stated, "We will have to wait until morning to leave. I don't think that we can get very far today. First of all, we need to restock. Mina is a big eater like Master Lina, and Victor and I have good sized appetites as well. That's the price of using magic; you have to eat a lot more. Even after we get our supplies together, we'll need to plan our travel route. So, I'd advise spending the night here in Sairaag."

Everyone agreed and Sylphiel decided to let them stay at the house. Shopping was a chore with all of those big eaters around. Also, after begging his mother endlessly, Shawn was allowed to come along as well. His reasoning was that he had to protect Mina-sama from all harm. She rolled her eyes at that quote, but didn't argue there. The more the merrier. Besides, extra help might be needed to rescue Noel.

* * *

**Teefa's Last Words...**

The gang's all together now. Well, mostly. There's a little tagalong fun as well and Book 3 includes more familiar faces joining the group. But the core warriors from this generation are all together now. Ok, except Noel but you know where he is...


	7. Aid From an Unlikely Source

**Demons! Aid From an Unlikely Source**

As the gang was coming down the road, they beheld a giant beast. Most likely it was some sort of Chimera that had escaped a laboratory; the creature certainly looked like it had been put together like a puzzle. But before anyone could fire off a spell, it was done for them. The midnight black energy struck the creature dead center and killed it in one blow. Looking behind in the direction the attack came from, Mina beheld a strange man. He had short purple hair that framed his face, and his eyes were closed. His shirt was yellow, his trousers and cape black, and he wore leather boots and gloves of a gray fabric. Around the edge of his cape was a pattern in gold, and simple steel clips with small red gems on them held it in place. And in his hands was a large oak staff with a red gem on top. He looked friendly, but Chisa began to growl.

'I think this man is a Demon of sorts,' Mina thought, 'The feeling I get from him feels really dark. Yet he did save us. But if he is a Demon, then he probably has a motive for the rescue. Not a good one either if I had to bet on it. At least I should hear him out and see what he wants from us. Aunt Amelia said that sometimes even Mazoku can fight on the side of good if they can find a benefit for themselves in it. But you should never rely on them and always watch your back in case they try to double cross you in the end.'

"Well, that was a close one. It was a good thing I happened to be coming along when I did. You see, I am a priest traveling towards the temples of our faith in the northern lands. One of our more out of the way establishments has recently lost contact with the rest of them, and I was chosen to go there and check it out myself. Can you five be so kind as to take me there? Or do you have other plans?" the man asked.

Shawn stated, "Mina-sama is our leader, so you must ask her before you can be allowed to come with us. We too are heading there, hoping to rescue a friend of hers from evil spirits, and anyone who can help us is a welcome sight. But I don't know if she wants people with connections, or if anyone can come."

Mina looked at the man as if to say she didn't trust him. "First of all, you take off your mask now. I can sense the spirits and know you're no ordinary man. You are a Demon of sorts. However, if you come clean with your motives, perhaps we might be able to forge a working relationship. I know a few people who managed to do that in the past, my swordswoman friend knows the same ones, and my twin compatriots happen to know a few more. So, tell me who you really are, what you're really up to, and why you're here."

"The why part, my dear Mina," the man began, "Is a secret. But as to who and what, I can give you that. My name is Xellos. I am out to destroy the spirits that have taken residence in the northern lands by order of my superiors. That is the truth…" he began muttering, "Well, all that you humans need to know."

"Xellos eh? Well then, I'm sure we can work out a deal with the infamous Trickster Priest. Let's see, now how did Master Lina say was the best way to handle annoying Mazoku again?" inquired Victoria. Not that she really knew a good way to handle them, but she figured that throwing the name of her former mentor out in the open would give them enough leeway. If Xellos knew that they knew who he really was and that they'd trained under his former "associate", then he would know that there were things he couldn't get away with. Not that he wouldn't try, he'd just know that they wouldn't buy his bogus tales as easily.

Sandi continued, "Yeah, and remember what Aunt Amelia taught us Mina. A Mazoku's biggest weakness is the happy thoughts of life. If we can contain Xellos with happiness, he won't be able to double cross us if he tries. So, should we take him along with us on this little venture? Or leave him way behind?"

Shawn was mortified. "We are going to take a Mazoku along? Mazoku and their wicked ways took the lives of those in my hometown, and tortured them after death. As a priest in training, I say we shouldn't rely on the evil powers of Demons. Instead, let us go and find the allies of the gods. They will protect us."

"I cannot trust him," Victor stated, "He betrayed and backstabbed Master Lina so many times. I still cannot understand how she was able to use his services all of the time. But then again, there was much about Master Lina that I found confusing. However, that's not the issue here. The issue is what to do with this tagalong. I vote that we leave him behind." He shot a cold, stiff glare at the Mazoku in question.

"Neither can I Victor. However, if you remember what Master Lina told you in her stories half as well as I remember what Uncle Zelgadis and Aunt Amelia told me, you would know that Xellos would come with us even if we did leave him behind. Better to take him with us, keep him in line with Aunt Amelia's secret weapon, and know where he is in battle. If we don't have a clue where he could be, it might be a lot more dangerous should he decide to turn on us. Therefore, he can come along," Mina said, sighing at her words. This was going to be a long haul now. She'd never thought the infamous Mazoku who'd traveled with her mentors would follow them. He must have underlying motives, but she'd figure all that out later on.

Xellos told the team, "You should not worry. I have no intent on betraying your team. You should know that this world's destruction lies within the hands of many, but only we Mazoku have the right. My mistress, Lord Dynast, and Lady Dolphin have decided that we will wait until A) Lord Ruby-Eye comes back to life and B) Lina Inverse is no longer a threat. Since we've failed to kill her before, we don't know what will happen should we try something else. Not that hard since she's only a mortal despite her powers. You will have no fear of us. However, those without the right to destroy the world are trying to. Thus, we must stop them; else there will be nothing left for us to destroy in a few hundred years. So I will help rescue the boy."

Mina felt that story to sound believable. He'd supposedly said as much when the team fought with Dark Star. Perhaps Mazoku were really that vain about the world's destruction. But she still vowed to keep her eyes on him. He could very well be telling them some cock and bull story just to let down their guards and take the Key of Creation from Noel for the Mazoku to use in resurrecting Shabranigdo. He may also be looking for the Key of Destruction with no knowledge that it was never born into the world due to some error.

But she had to keep strong for the sake of her team. "Ok, now that our numbers have risen to six, we are on our way to the northern lands. Our objective is to rescue Prince Noel de Greywers Seyruun from the clutches of a spirit named Belladonna. Her objective is to steal the Key of Creation within Noel, and to find the Key of Destruction. With both of them in possession, she could destroy the world. Now then, we will march to the lair she has made for herself, and take the prince back with us to his home in Seyruun."

'Of course Mina,' thought Xellos, 'My dear you have no idea of what awaits us there. Perhaps the little orphan would like to tell me about her plight. Her emotions, although she tries to hide them, make for a delicious meal. I feel the pain that overcomes her. She will prove to be a useful human on this venture.'

* * *

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Since Xellos wanted to use energy from Dark Star to revive Shabranigdo (in his deal with Sirius and Erulogos during the search for the final weapon), I'd assume that the Mazoku are waiting for his return to commence the final destruction of the world. And since Lina has already proved able to blow up a part of Shabranigdo, there is a chance that he wouldn't be able to kill her if she made it before he was fully revived. Thus, since humans are mortal, it would save time and energy to simply wait for Lina's demise. Seeing as they knew who he was, he couldn't weasel his way out of it like he did throughout most of NEXT. Thus, he needed to gain their trust. Besides, in Xellos's mind, there's always a chance that Shabranigdo will be brought back early if they find a way, and Lina's magic wouldn't be able to stop it if the right procedures were done to revive him completely. Thus, they might be able to go at it sooner. The part about planning it for a few hundred years may or may not help it get off early. If it does go off early, Mina and her friends would be in a false sense of security, and so would their mentors. Besides, he's still got a few secrets locked away in there.


	8. The Infamous Raft Ride

**Rivers and Rapids, The Infamous Raft Ride**

"One way to get up to the northlands quickly," began Xellos, "Is to ride that river over there. It flows from the mountains directly to the south, all the way up into the uncharted forests of the north. We can get off of it there, and then search for the hideout of your enemy. See, I can be trusted to help out too. Just because I am a Mazoku, doesn't mean that I can give you guys a hand some times." He opened one eye.

"Well, since I don't want to walk the whole way and we don't have the energy to fly the entire length, I guess we'll take Xellos's way. But if this turns out to be a trap you Mazoku, I'm going to have to fry you! I need to rescue Noel before it's too late. Before they kill him to simply gain that Chaos Key," replied Mina.

Xellos told her, "Well, you may or may not have to worry about that. They may go about it quickly, or they may have to take their time in order to get the key. It all depends if my plan to deter them comes to fruition or half fruition. One small delay can mean the difference between life and death for your dear Noel."

Mina, wondering what the tricky Mazoku had done now, glared at him. "And just what do you mean by a plan coming to fruition or half fruition? I've never heard of such a plan? Also, which one was it? Did your idea to stop the spirits or delay them end up working or not? If you don't tell me now you Mazoku…"

"Sore wa himitsu desu," responded Xellos, "But do not worry. With this raft we will get there in half the time we could have walked. So just concentrate on using your magic. We'll need it if we're to kill the forces that lie in wait inside the caves where Belladonna is lurking. So stay sharp all of you." He gave a chilling giggle. The only thing that stopped Mina from Fireballing Xellos was the knowledge that he'd like it.

They got on the raft as Xellos kicked it into the water. Then, he transported himself onto it as well using the Astral Plane. It was a tight squeeze, but they managed to make it on. Only Chisa had to sit on Mina's shoulder. First of all, she was in cat form and cats hate water. Second, she didn't want to be too near Xellos. She didn't trust him at all, but kept silent so he wouldn't find out what she really was if he wasn't paying too much attention. From what she saw anyway he was more interested in Mina as well.

'I saw the human first my dear Mazoku. I will not allow this pure heart to be corrupted by your evil. But she was right, you'd follow us even if she kicked you to the curb. It is best that you stay so I can keep my eyes on you. Mina's soul is not your plaything. She will never join the Mazoku in a fight against the human race. If you try anything to harm her, I will personally claw your eyes in,' thought Chisa as she sat.

Xellos mused, 'There is more than meets the eye with that cat. I believe her to be a spirit of sorts. She can have her fun thinking that I don't know anything, but it'll all be over soon. Too bad I think that Mina will have the same judgment calls as Lina Inverse; the girl would make a fine servant of the Mazoku. But I guess I can depend on being able to manipulate her into destroying the enemies of humans and Mazoku.'

Suddenly, Mina felt a tug on her sleeve. She turned around to see Shawn looking worried. "Uh, Mina-sama? Is that running water I hear? And, is it going faster than it really should be going?" She began to listen to the sounds around her. It did seem as if some fast moving water was around here. Also, the water spirits were trying to get her attention. Something wasn't right about this river, she knew it now.

"Oh gods!" called out Victoria, "Look ahead! We're heading straight for the rapids!" The entire crew spied the water moving faster and faster, and the rocks were now sticking out of the riverbed. Victor and Sandi grabbed paddles, Victoria and Shawn waited to cast Recovery should they get tired, and Mina went to act as scout. She figured that it would be best to spy on the terrain ahead to give proper warning to the two paddlers. If they had to make a lot of sharp turns, it may cause trouble. Thus, they would be prepared.

"Oh my. Seems I was right. This will get you all up north faster. Well, I'll be waiting at the end of the river. Good bye and see you later," Xellos taunted. Then, he teleported himself to the Astral Plane in order to watch the five flailing humans and one cat shaped spirit trying to get out of such a sticky situation.

Mina screamed, "Xellos! When I get my hands on you you'll be sorry!" But just then, she let out an ear piercing screech. Looming before them was a tall waterfall. If it weren't for the one tiny fact that she was an orphan, Mina would have started calling for her mother about now. However, she very well couldn't.

Victor and Sandi were trying in vain to paddle backwards so they could get off at the shore near where they were now. Victoria and Shawn did the same with their hands. Mina attempted to cast Bomb di Wind at their backs in order to add to the traction. However, that proved to be futile. The falls were creeping up on them little by little. Finally, after Shawn broke down and began calling for his mother, Mina thought of the simple answer of using Levitation to get them off of that raft. So after Victor had grabbed Sandi's arm, much to her disdain, they were able to fly away as their raft crashed down the steep rocky cliffs below.

S...S

Mina and her friends landed a ways down the river. Chunks of the broken raft were still floating by and the team's tempers weren't cooled off yet. All of them had one thing on their minds…give Xellos what's for upon his return. He wouldn't get away with what he'd almost done to them; he nearly got them killed.

Soon, said Mazoku reappeared. "Well now, that was a close call, wasn't it. I'm sorry, I forgot there was a waterfall on that river. But at least all of you made it out ok. I mean, you do need to rescue your prince now. What would happen if you died and Amelia and Zelgadis had no idea that they needed to send a second force out to save their only son? Then the Key of Creation would be in Belladonna's hands."

"You forgot?" Mina yelled, "You forgot? That's all you can say for yourself is that you forgot! I'm going to give you what's coming to you. Aunt Amelia taught me this little trick. Just remember that life is wonderful Xellos. All of us are going to work together and make this world a nice happy place where all races and countries live together in peace and harmony for all times. No one will have to fear again and the world will be one big happy loving place for the rest of eternity." With that, Xellos became sick and fainted.

* * *

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Yup, we got Xellos at long last. Don't ask about it...little inside joke.

And a note to flamers. If you don't like the content of a story, then shut up and don't read. If you want to inform me of a way I can improve my writing, then by all means give me some suggestions. But if you want to simply complain about content, then don't bother. No one is forcing you to sit at your computer and look at my work.


	9. Inner Sanctums of Belladonna's Domain

**Temple Halls, Inner Sanctums of Belladonna's Domain**

Two eventless days of traveling later, well unless you count Xellos's pranks, they arrived at an old run down temple. It showed signs of age, as well as abandonment. However, there was also a light in one of the windows. When Mina Levitated up to see what it was, she spied a fire and a hoard of Lesser Demons and wispy spirits sprawled around. At that moment, she knew they'd found their target hideout at long last.

"Mina-sama?" inquired Shawn, "What are we going to do against that many spirits? After all, I have no physical magic and Sandi doesn't know magic at all. Who knows how effective a simple sword will be against Demons like that. Plus, Chisa's only a cat. That leaves us with only four people who can fight."

'Only a cat! I resent that remark, human. I can do a lot of damage with these claws. Besides, I can throw holy energy at my enemies. If I need to, I can even assume human form. But I don't think now is the right time. Only when Mina has seen the true light will I show her what I really look like,' Chisa thought.

Mina informed the team, "We can do it just fine. Remember, we have a Mazoku in addition to three strong sorcerers. And a sword can cut Lesser Demon's just fine. As for you, simply try to protect the other five members of our group. Defensive magic can be the key to winning even the toughest battles of all."

So they all went through the door, and into the inner sanctums of Belladonna's temple. Suddenly, Chisa jumped off of Mina's shoulder and began to hiss. Standing before them in the passage was a large beast unlike any they had ever seen. It must have been a Chimera, for its muscular body was that of a Lesser Demon, its head the shape of a lion, and a long snake tail came of its backside. Claws like that of a wild animal adorned its hands and feet. The creature let out a large growl, and shot evil energy at the team.

Mina began to fear, when suddenly she heard the voice from before. -Child, use all of the power you possess to destroy this being. There is no use trying to fight me, I claimed your soul for my own long ago. Now that you house mine as well, I can just as easily take control of you like I did five years ago when you fought with the wicked spirits to save Noel. Now then, let's get ready to have some real fun with this beast.-

Mina's eyes flashed red, and suddenly the energy dissipated. Not that she had anything to do with it, but the timing of Victoria and Shawn's Defense spell was too uncanny. Upon seeing his Mina-sama look at him with her glowing red eyes, Shawn found a new position behind Victoria's back. Sandi gave Victor a look of fear; she well remembered what happened five years ago. And Xellos smiled at what was happening.

'It appears as if Mina is trying to awaken,' the tricky Mazoku mused, 'Just too delicious. That girl is more powerful than she makes herself out to be. Now then, let us watch and see what she does. If she is able to completely awaken, then perhaps the girl will be willing to come along with me after this is all over.'

The Demon didn't look fazed as the girl child walked up to it. "Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the flow of time is where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer all the foes that stand. Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess. DRAGON SLAVE!" screamed the young girl. Instantly, the spell destroyed the hybrid beast. However, Mina also managed to destroy most of the temple at the same time. As rocks and debris fell around them, she simply ran forward hoping to find her friend.

Victor yelled, "Blast it! She's more powerful than she looks. What in the world is she? All I know is the girl is an orphan who was abandoned by her birth parents and found by Zelgadis. So how is she able to suddenly change her temperament along with her eye color? Where in the world did Mina come from?"

Sandi looked towards him. "I don't know, and neither do Aunt Amelia and Uncle Zelgadis. All the information they have about Mina is that she was found in a forest. Mina's other connections to her past come from the occasional dreams that seem to speak of why and how she was abandoned in that place."

Soon, Mina arrived at the central room. There, she spied a woman with a short black dress and long flowing black hair. On her back was a pair of wings like that of a bat. Her eyes were demonic red. She sat on a throne of gold, with cowering Lesser Demons and Spirits of Truth that had yet to take on a corporeal form gathered around her. Instantly, the girl knew that this must be the one called Belladonna.

"So, you came for your prince," the woman took note of, "How sweet. And Chisa, my old rival, how do you do? It seems you finally chose a master in order to gain a form of your own. You would choose the side of life if only to spite me. Well, as for the boy, I cannot give him to you. I need his Key of Creation to implement my plans. Also, I need to find the Key of Destruction. If you want the child so badly, then I will give you an offer to join me. Once on my side, the two of you will be able to be together for all eternity." She began to laugh. However, once you're used to Naga's, this one didn't seem entirely painful at all.

"I don't simply want to be with Noel, I want him out of your evil grasp. You will not use him for your own twisted scheme. Release my friend or you'll suffer the wrath of one angry woman," Mina demanded. She looked at Belladonna with a gleam in her glowing red eyes. It appeared as if she was ready to cast another Dragon Slave. By this time, the others in the group had arrived in the room and were watching it all.

Xellos silently goaded, 'Come on Mina, blow that one to oblivion. This could very well be the trigger that will flood your soul with darkness. You would make a fine ally for the Mazoku. But as long as you are not awake yet, there is no chance. I don't even know if awakening you will allow you to come with me to see my mistress. The awakening might simply bring out your true potential. Oh well, either way we're going to defeat this threat to both Mazoku and human interests. So deliver your death blow right now child.'

Belladonna was taken aback by Mina. 'How can a simple child have this much power? Almost as if she was the second key. But that cannot be, this is the student whelp of Zelgadis and Amelia; no more than Noel's buddy. Only the daughter of Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev can carry the forces of the Key of Destruction. She is not the one, but she is indeed a powerful bodyguard. Perhaps I should retreat for now and wait and see what she does. In the meantime, I should concentrate on finding Inverse, and tricking her child away from her. Brute force will not work when your enemy is such a powerful sorceress as she.'

"Well my dear," Belladonna stated, "You win for now. Something urgent just came up, and I really must be going. But do not let that lull you into security. Soon I will return to take the prince. Have a nice day my dearies." With that, she faded out. In the same instant, Mina's eyes and aura returned to their normal state. Although a little tired, she knew she couldn't rest until she found where Noel was being kept.

* * *

**Teefa's Last Words...**

The power will be more explained in Book 3. We will also be including the return of the Zoana siblings (Scarlet will have become a long standing rival of Mina's in the time between the two stories), some revelations about the actions that Xellos took in the past, and the long awaited answer to Mina's true origins.


	10. Returning Home to Seyruun

**Found! Returning Home to Seyruun**

"Noel!" screamed Mina, "Noel where are you? Answer me!" She was running around the hall in order to search for her friend. What had happened before with the voice that took over her body had given the girl the chills. However, she knew her first priority was to make sure he was safe. All of the spirits and Demons had run off after Belladonna escaped, so there was nothing to stand in her way as she looked. As the fear began to fill Mina's body and soul, she desperately searched for the boy who was her best friend.

Suddenly, the girl found a hidden passage. Shawn had leaned on a statue in order to rest his legs a little and ended up tipping it over. Turned out that the particular statue he chose was a ruse used to hide the lever controlling the door. When Mina looked into the room, she saw Noel chained up in the corner.

"Mina! I'm so sorry. I felt a spirit, and went to investigate. The cries seemed to be ones of pain. That's when I found a Lesser Demon tormenting a small pixie. I fought the beast to save her, but then that witch abducted me and brought me here. I wish I wasn't so useless all the time," he lamented to his friend.

Mina informed him, "It wasn't your fault Noel. I bet any amount of money that Belladonna had that pixie targeted just to get you to come out there. Next time though, I want you to come and get me if you sense a spirit in danger. Those wicked ones have no need to kidnap me, so it's all a simple matter of me blowing them to smithereens. Hey, wanna go find something really big and dangerous on the way home to blow up? I can show you how I mastered the Dragon Slave back at the guild while you were fighting."

Noel sweatdropped. "No, that's quite all right. Show me some other time. I think I've taken all of the adventure I can stand. I just want to go back to Seyruun and forget the whole thing ever happened. Also, I want to see Mom, Dad, and Grandpa Phil. My family is the most important thing in the whole world."

S...S

Although Xellos left after they exited the temple, claiming his mistress was calling, the others all agreed to help Mina escort Noel home. The boy seemed happy as he walked along the road with the others in the group. He'd gotten to know Victor, Victoria, and Shawn quite well as they headed back to Seyruun. Also, he took quite a liking to Chisa and would pet her like she was a normal cat. Not that she minded at all; acting like Mina's new pet made the entire show that much more convincing. So they traveled like that.

Upon arriving at Seyruun, Noel made a beeline for the castle and his mother's arms. Amelia was relieved to know her son had been rescued. It was an emotional moment between the two for awhile, and then Phil decided to get in on it as well. The only person in the family not getting all emotional was Zelgadis. Then again, since when has he ever been emotional? He did, however, pat his son on the head and tell him how worried he had been. Noel began smiling; he was just happy to be back home with his family again.

They had a banquet to honor Noel's homecoming and the bravery of Mina and her friends. The young Spiritist of Seyruun had done it again. With the prince back they could stop worrying about what had happened. Also, Princess Amelia's appetite would return. While Noel was missing, her meals had dropped from Lina sized ones to about one tenth of that size. It's no surprise then how much she ate at the feast.

S...S

"Uncle Zelgadis," inquired Mina on the balcony that night, "There's something that's been bothering me since I left on this journey. Twice, while I was fighting, I heard this voice inside my mind. She seemed to act as if she was a part of me. Then, she would take control and my own power seemed to increase on a level beyond normal humans. What am I anyway? Is there anything you know about me that you never told me out of fear? Whatever the answers are to my questions Uncle, I'm ready to hear all of them right now."

"I have no idea what that might be Mina. All I know is that I discovered you in the forest. But I think it's time I teach you a spell. You have lived with us, and were happy, for fifteen years. However, that look in your eyes seem to say that you wish to discover the truth even if it involves leaving here on a journey. As my student and foster daughter, I feel it is my responsibility to prepare you for this. Only you can make the decision to go, my only help can be the abilities I can give you," Zelgadis told the girl. He let out a sigh.

At that moment, Mina saw his hands begin to light up. She knew he was casting a Ra Tilt. After all, she'd seen it many times before. Instantly, the girl understood her mentor's words. He wanted her to learn the spell as well. So she began to concentrate as hard as she could. Forming the spell in her mind, Mina tried to call the energy out into the palm of her hand. Suddenly, her eyes opened. The power of the spirit began to flow all around her right hand. In that instant, she felt the spell come to her. Then, the girl cast the spell all on her own. It fell into a tree on the outskirts of the garden, and then dissipated.

Zelgadis told her, "That was a good shot Mina. I know you can follow your own heart and dreams. Not like anything I'd say would stop you. Sometimes, you know, you remind me of Lina Inverse when she was younger." With that, he went back inside. Mina was left on the balcony thinking about his words.

'I do want to know myself. I do want to go on this journey. But how will I say goodbye to Noel? I should ask the others to come along at the very least. Sandi's sword should be able to make up for the fact that I don't use my weapons very much. Victoria has a pyromaniac attitude that does not allow her to falter even before the strongest adversary. She can also defend the team. Victor is a master of Black Magic so we should have no problem with him. Finally, Shawn is a great healer. All of us working together should be able to find out the answers to my question. I can't take Noel along, what if Belladonna comes back again?'

The girl took one last look at the stars in the sky before heading back inside. As she stared, she saw a shooting star fly across her field of vision. Mina knew now that her wishes would come true.

'I wish on this shooting star…please allow me to find out who I am and where I come from. All I want is to have the same happiness with my birth parents that Noel has with his. I know they are looking up at the same sky too. Perhaps they even wished to find me on the very same star that I saw tonight.'

* * *

**Teefa's Last Words...**

I thought having Mina wishing on a star, albeit clichéd, would fit nicely with her dreams of finding her family. She will find out her identity in Book 3; as well as the reason for the mysterious voice, the transformations, and a lot of Xellos's secrets.


End file.
